Betrayal
by membridget
Summary: Natsu is dead and the guild is blaming Lucy for it. In fact, only a few people actually believe her to be innocent. It is revealed to Lucy that the only reason she was 'liked' was because of Natsu. So she leaves, taking a few friends with her. One day, a man appears, threatening destruction on Fairy Tail. Will Lucy help him or will she help those who hurt her? NaLu and slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1-Death

_I had a wonderfully horribly sad story idea so here it is. Whether you like it or not, this story will continue so haha. I don't own FT, no matter how much I wish I did._

* * *

It'd been a month since Natsu was presumed dead. Lucy was a wreck. The only person who offered her comfort was Happy. The entire guild seemed to have turned against her overnight. Even Levy, her best friend next to the dragon slayer, was hurting her. Everyday, at least one person would come up to her and hurt her. They all blamed her for Natsu's death and some claimed to have only been nice to her in the first place because Natsu would've beat them up for bullying her. Now that he was gone, the only thing in their way was a small blue cat that was easily batted away. Actually, that's a lie. Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Charla, and Lisanna all tried to protect her since they had joined the guild later.

Thanks to the guild, Lucy now cried herself to sleep every night. Wendy had to heal her everyday and she had had to move so that Gray and Erza would stop coming in the middle of the night to beat her up. Lucy, already torn up about Natsu's death (since you know, she _loved_ him), was slowly fading away. Nightmares interrupted any sleep, the most prominent being the night _he_ died.

* * *

_Natsu swung his arm over her shoulder, laughing as Gray searched for his clothes. Erza glared at the boys, one for laughing, the other for stripping in the first place. They'd selected a mission to round up some bandits. It hadn't been to hard and Lucy had managed to get a good hit in. She hadn't told her friends yet, but she'd been training. She was going to tell Natsu soon though. Lucy's eyes glazed over as her overactive mind imagined exactly how else Natsu's "I'm all fired up!" catchphrase could be used. A faint blush painted her cheeks as she snapped back into reality. Natsu was grinning at her again, as if he'd read her mind. Erza pulled her out of her embarrassment with a shout._

_"Someone's coming!"_

_Natsu jumped into action, throwing Lucy behind him and setting his fists ablaze. Erza pointed back the way they'd come and Natsu went charging. He came back a few minutes later pissed off._

_"No one's there Erza. Geez."_

_Lucy dusted herself off and walked up to Natsu. He dropped his arm over her shoulder again and Team Natsu continued the way it had been going. Then someone did come. They came with shadows. The shadows grabbed Lucy and pulled her away from the group, screaming. Natsu ran after her, completely on fire this time. The man controlling the shadows released Lucy and threw her at Natsu, who extinguished himself just in time to catch her. Then a shadow shot towards them, aiming for Lucy's heart. Natsu shoved her out of the way and took the hit. The shadows disappeared as suddenly as they'd appeared. Natsu fell to the ground, blood dripping out of his mouth and chest. Lucy ran to the man, laying him gently on his back and hovering over his face, trying to put pressure on the wound._

_"Please Natsu, you can't die. Please," she sobbed, her tears mixing with his blood on her hands. Natsu smiled at her weakly and whispered something in her ear that the others missed. Her sobs intensified and she pumped his chest, begging for him to come back. Erza pulled the blonde away from the corpse and kicked her in the stomach._

_"It's your fault. If he hadn't taken it for you, you'd have died and he'd have survived," she hissed. Lucy stared up at her in shock. Lucy tried to stand and run, but Gray trapped her in his ice cage. They took her back to the guild and paraded her as Natsu's killer, no matter how many times she begged them to understand that it wasn't her fault. Only the ones who actually cared about her listened._

* * *

Lucy sat up in her bed, a sob stuck in her throat. Her face fell into her hands as tears erupted between the fingers. The blue cat on her lap hissed at the water until he noticed its source. He stood up and buried his head in her chest. She held him for a while, falling back onto the pillows with a groan. The most recent injuries had left her bedridden for a few days and the nightmares just kept getting worse. She fell asleep slowly, tears tickling her nose.

* * *

Wendy watched her blonde friend limp into the guild. The blue cat hovered around her head like a worried mother. Lucy plopped down at the table that Wendy was at. She greeted her tiredly, not even bothering to pretend she wasn't tired. She'd started wearing longer shirts and blue jeans to keep the stares off of her. People tended to notice her more if they could see the new and old wounds.

"How'd you sleep?" Wendy asked cautiously. Lucy gave her the famous 'are-you-freaking-kidding-you-did-not-just-ask-that' look that she'd been giving her more.

"Like a baby. I was up every few hours."

"At least you got some sleep."

Lucy chuckled dryly. She stood up and leaned over to Wendy. A tired expression crossed her face as she spoke. "I'm quitting. I'm done with them."

Wendy nodded, understanding what she was saying. "Well, I'm coming with you. Gajeel, Lisanna, and Juvia made me promise that I would if you did. They still have some hope of changing the guild's opinion."

Lucy sighed and pulled Wendy up, giving her a small smile. "Tell them thank you while I tell Master what we're up to." Wendy smiled back and ran off to find the others. Master Makarov was blissfully unaware of the situation inside of the guild, since he was so busy with paperwork. Lucy crossed the room, ignoring the jeers and false catcalls. She climbed the stairs and walking into his office without knocking. He looked up at her, surprised.

"Hey, Lucy. What can I do for you?"

Lucy smiled at the small man. "Wendy, Happy, Charla, and I are leaving the guild."

He gasped. "Why?"

Lucy groaned, face-palming. "You really need to pay better attention. Just ask Gajeel, Juvia, or Lisanna."

The man gave her a confused look but she shrugged it off. He sighed and took off her guild mark, telling her to send the other three up when she left.

"No need. They've been waiting at the door to see if you would cry." Lucy crossed the room and pulled the door open, making Wendy and Happy fall over. Charla scoffed at them and flew calmly into the room. Once they'd made the three promises and a fourth to come back and visit (which they probably would break), they took a deep breath and turned to face the lion's den. Happy and Charla flew the two girls over the heads of the guild so they'd be harder to hit. They rushed outside and ran all the way to the train station. Since the girls were just going to disguise themselves in another town, they didn't see the need to bring anything other than jewels with them, which they had in their pockets. They paid for the first train out of Magnolia.

* * *

_Depressed yet? Mwahaha. Leave a review if you want, I really don't care. If you have ideas about where this should go, I'm all ears. :)_


	2. Chapter 2-Life

_I don't own FT but I do own my plot. Enjoy!_

* * *

A well-endowed brunette sat at the front desk of a library, reading a book and ignoring everyone inside. A smaller girl, with black hair, sat next to her, absent-mindedly petting a white cat while a blue one paced on top of the desk. The brunette, known to the members of the library as Ms. Lisa, sighed as she turned the page of her book. Her shift was almost over. The smaller girl, known as Ms. Wysteria, glanced at her friend. Lisa stood as soon as the clock hit four and clapped her book shut. Wysteria chuckled quietly, thinking to herself just how impatient her friend was, a quality she had picked up a long time ago from a certain pink haired dragon slayer. She sobered instantly, lost in memory. Lisa's hand on her shoulder brought her out of her mind and she smiled at the older woman. They left the library as soon as the next shift arrived and wandered down the street, sharing funny stories about odd members.

"-I kid you not, she wanted to know if we sold food!" laughed the brunette. Wysteria joined the laughter. They passed by a group of people who were obviously mages. Lisa recognized them, but didn't show it. The red head of the group turned to stare at the brunette. The black haired boy followed the red head's gaze. They were on a mission, but that didn't mean they couldn't get distracted. The man lightly touched Lisa's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but is your name Lucy?" he inquired.

Lisa snorted. "No."

Wysteria seemed to find this hilarious and cracked up. Lost on what the joke was, the two mages stared at them. Wysteria's outburst had called the rest of the group's attention to the two girls. A tall white haired man and a small bookish bluenette. Wysteria calmed down, finally. Lisa smiled graciously at them and turned to leave. The red head stopped her this time.

"Are you sure?"

Lisa grew angry. "I think I'd know what my name is, wouldn't I? Believe me, it isn't 'Lucy'."

She grabbed the smaller girl's arm and pulled her away from the group, talking rather loudly about mages and the weirdness that surrounds them. But it was all a front. As soon as the girls burst into their apartment, Lisa ran to the bathroom and tugged off her wig. Her natural blonde hair fell to her waist in soft waves from having being pinned up all day. The girl sobbed into her hand, collapsing against the wall. Wysteria, outside of the bathroom, listened to her friend cry as she unpinned her own naturally blue hair and fed the blue cat fish.

"Lu-chan? Are you okay?" the timid girl asked. The blonde straightened up, wiping her tears as she opened the door.

"I'll be fine. It's not like we haven't run into them before."

This was true. In fact, this was the third time they'd run into the old Team Natsu. Each time they'd been disguised differently and the mages had never figured them out. Wendy (as I'm sure you've figured out) smiled at the blonde.

"Let's go train," Lucy proposed.

* * *

Wendy followed Lucy out to the small field behind their apartment. Lucy pushed her magic into her fists and swung at Wendy. She'd developed the technique before Natsu had died. With it, she was much more powerful. She created an entirely new form of Celestial Magic; one that had a lot of bad men after her for it. Wendy and Lucy ducked and dodged each other, throwing punches and kicks in an effort to unbalance the other. Lucy's once completely soft body had become hard and lean over the years, hard lines of muscle broken by old scars.

As they strained their powers to the limit, a man was approaching the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia. A black, tattered cloak hid the majority of his features. He slammed open the doors. His hood fluttered off to reveal salmon hair and a thick white scarf. He glared around at the guild, which cheered. The man they'd thought dead for over five years was alive. A girl with short white hair ran to hug him, but his outstretched hand stopped her.

"Where's Lucy?" he growled. He'd heard, of course, how they'd driven her out, but he wanted to hear it from them. Lisanna groaned. She knew one of two things would happen: Natsu would run off to find her or try to kill everyone for hurting his woman.

"That weakling?" someone laughed.

"Didn't she run off on her own?" another person chuckled. Natsu (like you didn't know already) engulfed him body in flames.

"I swear, as soon as I find her, you will all pay." His tone was ominous. Lisanna, Juvia, and Gajeel approached him cautiously. He glared at them until suddenly his onyx eyes softened.

"We'll tell you the truth," Gajeel murmured. Natsu nodded and followed the three of them out of the guild. They walked to the sakura tree that Natsu had once floated down the river and sat in the grass. Lisanna began with the day that he had died, Juvia and Gajeel interrupting when she broke down into tears. A powerful aura surrounded Natsu, building as his anger did.

"Where is she?"

Juvia pulled out a crinkled letter. "Lucy-sama sends Juvia updates about Wendy and herself. They also have Happy and Charla with them. Lucy-sama says that they are near Clover Town."

Natsu stood to go, ready to thank them, but a light flashing in Lisanna's pocket caught his attention. Lisanna pulled it out and Wendy's slightly older face filled the lacrima Lisanna held.

"Lisanna?"

Lisanna smiled at the bluenette. Natsu, who was out of Wendy's vision, almost gasped at how much more mature she looked. Almost like she had lost all of her former innocence.

"You said to contact you if we saw guild members. Erza, Gray, Elfman, and Levy ran into us as we were walking home from work. Lu held up the disguise, but she pretty much broke down as soon as we got home."

Lisanna sighed. "Alright. We'll send someone familiar who won't hurt her."

Wendy gave her a curious look. Lisanna smiled pleasantly and handed the lacrima to Natsu.

"I believe you know each other."

Natsu smiled hesitantly at Wendy. She gasped and almost dropped her lacrima. "Natsu! Hold on, you need to talk to Lu!"

Wendy ran out of sight. A few moments later she came back, pulling the blonde with her. Lucy stared at the lacrima.

"Natsu?!"

He smiled at her gently. "Hey Luce."

She burst into tears. Wendy leaned her head onto her shoulder and held her. Natsu sighed and handed the lacrima to Lisanna.

"I'm going to her. I'll be there soon."

* * *

_Next chapter will be the fabulously beautiful reunion of two lovers. Ah, Nalu, how we love you. Review if you have questions or ideas. Sorry if the reveal wasn't dramatic enough for you and congrats to Wereguardian (Guest) for guessing the big reveal before I wrote it! You made my day. I love having smart readers. :)_


	3. Chapter 3- Rebirth

When Natsu regarded Lucy with his own eyes after five years, he was surprised by the changes that had occurred. However, she was still the same emotional woman inside, so he wasn't surprised when she collapsed in his arms. She clung to him like he was her anchor, and he did the same for her. He inhaled her sweet scent, glad that he was still alive. Lucy pulled away, leaving her arms draped over his neck.

"I watched you die, Natsu," she whispered. Natsu leaned forward until their foreheads met.

"And before I took the blow, I saw you die and I couldn't handle that."

Lucy stared up into his enchanting eyes and felt her own eyes wetten. She pulled him back into a hug and sighed contentedly. "I missed you."

Natsu smiled into her hair. "I missed you." He tilted her head up and kissed her gently. Wendy, who until now had been watching happily, squeaked and ran out of the room. Lucy kissed him back fiercely and passionately.

Happy interrupted their reunion. "Guys! The guild has found us!"

Lucy pulled away from Natsu. "What? How?"

They all ran to a nearby window, from which they could see the entire guild lined up in front of their house.

"Lucy! Wendy! Charla! Happy! Come out here now and face your punishment!" called Erza, cackling when she saw the blonde in the window. The guild was counting on Lucy and Wendy being alone and on the same level they were five years ago. They froze, however, at the sight of Natsu and the angry aura surrounding the house. Lucy opened the window and hopped out.

"Punishment? What the fuck did I do to earn 'punishment'?" she shouted furiously. The years of anger and tears were building up into an extreme amount of power that created a huge aura. The weaker of the guild stumbled under the weight of it.

Erza and Gray laughed. They were obviously the ones leading the group. "You're weak; you made everyone lose Natsu; you lied about his death. What other reason do we need?" Erza taunted. It was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"That's what you think?" Lucy said in a quiet, dangerous tone. Oblivious to the danger, Gray continued the taunt.

"You think you're so powerful; you always need help in a fight and it always ends up as someone else getting hurt protecting you!"

Lucy turned to face him, her chocolate brown eyes lightening as power surged through her. "I think I'm powerful, huh? There's no more think, Gray. Only knowledge."

Natsu moved to jump from the window, but Happy stopped him. "Just watch, Natsu. She's very powerful now."

A golden light swirled around her fist and she flung it forward, hitting Gray squarely on the jaw and sending him flying. Natsu's jaw dropped slightly, along with some of the guild. Lucy chuckled darkly.

"Leave, and never come back," Lucy hissed. About half of the guild turned tail and ran. Erza ran between them, threatening them so they'd come back, but she was no longer the scariest bitch around.

* * *

**Short Chappy, but at least its on the net now. sorry for the long wait my faithful followers. Enjoy! I'll try to write another in the next couple days.**


End file.
